


"Picnics"

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Vax, Gen, Male!Kiki, Male!Vex, Multi, Only mentions of Keyleth and Vax'ildan, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: A prompt fill from tumblr, featuring Persephone Francesca Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo (III) and Vex'ahlis.





	

“You know, you really shouldn’t sneak up on me. I could shoot you.” Persephone sighed as she tinkered with the small object in front of her.  
  
“Well we can’t exactly have that, can we?” A smooth, teasing voice broke the silence of the room. “How did you know I was there, anyways?”   
  
“It’s always _too_ quiet when you or Vax sneaks.” She shrugged her shoulders before reaching for her tools. “So what are you up to exactly?”  
  
“Thought I’d surprise my girl with a good time.” She could practically hear his smirk but only raised her eyebrow as she looked back at him finally.  
  
“I’m having a good time.” She waved her freshly grabbed tool at him lightly. “See? Tinkering. I’m in my element and all that.”  
  
“Yes, well, me and Trinket need a walk so I thought I’d take you on a picnic.” She couldn’t help but scoff at the idea of going out and sitting in the dirt for _fun_ , they did quite enough of it for _work_. “Let me guess Keylen suggested it to you?” She asked as she turned back to her new toy.  
  
“Actually Vax did.” He admitted stepping closer, actually allowing footsteps to echo out into the room as he did so. “She says I need to take you out more or I’ll lose you.”  
  
“I can assure you your sister means it jokingly, I think we go out _enough_.” She waved her tool towards him for a moment before getting back to work.  
  
“But I don’t want to just be _enough_ , Pers…” Her eyes widen at his words, and she slowly sat what she was doing down. She carefully pulled her sleeves back up and turned to look at him,  
  
“You are not just enough, Vex. How dare you even suggest it…” The corners of her lips were drawn down as she took his self-pitying expression in. “I know we both have issues with self-worth and depression when it comes to ourselves, but never advocate that you are not worth me.” She narrowed her eyes and lightly put her dirty fingers on his cheeks. “I love _you_ , for whatever it’s worth, at one time, you were all I had…”  
  
“And now you have your home back, your brother-“  
  
“Did Casper put you up to this?” Her brow creased at the thought of her little brother, now Lord of Whitestone, digging into her personal affairs.  
  
“N-No! He hasn’t said a word… I think he likes me, _actually_ …” Persephone sighed and shook her head before stroking his cheek once more.  
  
“I’m an indoors person, sitting in the dirt isn’t how I’d like to spend my free time. However if you’d like me to accompany you on a walk – _all you have to do is ask_.”   
  
“Oh…” Vex’ahlis blinked at her before grinning at her, “A walk will do.”  
  
“Also, I doubt you’d like to go on the same sort of picnics Vax and Keylen go on, dear.” Persephone let go of him, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before going for a cleaning rag.  
  
“… What do you mean by that?” Vex tilted his head as he looked down at her and Persephone had to bite back a laugh.  
  
“Keylen comes to me for advice dear, Vax often comes to me for girl talk, their picnics aren’t all about eating. Though I doubt you want to hear about the splinters I took out of your sister’s backside the other week…” She began and then it suddenly it dawned on him, a grossed out expression danced across his face as he held up his hand to stop her.  
  
“Okay I think I got it… but splinters… really?”  
  
“I believe they got carried away on a log or against a trunk… but your sister did say Keylen made it up to her…” Persephone turned away from him just in time to hear his gagging but not see it. “Oh be a dear and get the tool I dropped underneath that table, will you?”

“Yes I can…” She could hear the sharp sound of the metal scrape against the stone floor briefly.  
  
“Besides, dear, I’m a _lady_ \- you can be at least half decent and bed me on furniture.” She heard him choke on his own breath as he began to stand back up, and couldn’t help the grin on her face.


End file.
